


Nobody gets left behind (Or just fuck ohana, you know?)

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: The Narrator MEME Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clusterfuck, M/M, Meme, Superwholock, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second narrator MEME of the series! This time, with more characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody gets left behind (Or just fuck ohana, you know?)

I. Choose up to five (5) of your favorite original story characters that will embark in this role-play. If you don't have five (5) then leave them blank (or create a character on the spot!) Be sure to give a little description of them:

1\. Tony Stark: (Ironman) - Besides being a part of the Avengers team, he's a billionaire, playboy (notsomuchanymore...), philanthropist. 

2\. Mycroft Holmes: (Sherlock) - He's Sherlock's older brother and holds a 'minor' place in the British government. 

3\. Harry Potter: (Harry Potter... duh) - He's one of the most powerful wizards in the world and Tom Riddle's 'better' half.

4\. Jim T. Kirk: (Star Trek: 2009) - He's the captain of the USS Enterprise. Nuff said.

5\. Castiel: (Supernatural) - He's an angel of the Lord. Sent down without a return to sender address. Now he's stuck with Dean Winchester and his moose of a brother. Not that he's complaining...

 

II. Asleep, Character Two or Character Four are dreaming of their most pleasant childhood memory. What is it about?

Mycroft Holmes was having a fitful sleep, thus disturbing his lover, Greg Lestrade from his peaceful rest. But before Greg could wake Mycroft, he had already experienced a dream that brought out his most treasured memory. It was the memory of the last time Sherlock actually smiled at him voluntarily. It wasn't a bad dream, just upsetting because he had lost all faith of ever experiencing it ever again.

III. However, Character Five continues to toss and turn, haunted by their childhood nightmare! What scared them as a child?

Since Cas was never a child and I'm not sure if he ever sleeps normally, let's discuss what his worst nightmare might be in this situation. A supernatural being knocked Cas out and trapped him in his worst nightmare. Dean Winchester is being tortured and killed, slowly, and there is nothing Castiel can do about it. Sam and Dean quickly gank the monster and wake Cas up. Cas, seeing that it was all just a dream, grabs Dean and whisks him away to their shared hotel room for 'reassurances'. 

IV. Character Two finds a diary with Character Four name on it. They eagerly read a random page to themselves. What does the entry say? 

Mycroft Holmes, being the nosy bastard that he is, upon finding Jim Kirk's diary forgotten at Mycroft's and Greg's flat, along with his satchel, he opens it to a random page and begins to read; _Dear Diary, Spock finally agreed to try bondage! Oh how I love to see that tight Vulcan ass wiggle and writhe wi-_ Mycroft slams the diary closed and hastily puts it away, his face slightly red. Greg will find it sooner than later and give it back to it's rightful owner. Now he has to deal with this erection he's suddenly sporting...

V. Character Three is severely poisoned and is slowly dying. Explain how it happened and if they survive.

Harry Potter had never liked Nagini much. Seems that he hit the nail on the head on that one. He didn't even do anything! He just got a little too close to her new born hatchlings and BOOM! She bit him! Now he's lying on the cold hard ground. Slowly dieing. Funny how he can survive two _Avada Kadavra's_ but is slowly being poisoned by Nagini's venom. Fucking painful too. Which is probably why Tom Riddle had found him so fast. He was screaming pretty loudly. After Tom had fixed him up, Harry promptly went to change Nagini into a cat and alert Sirius Black of her whereabouts. 

VI. A gang of bullies are picking on Character Four. Character Two or Character Five come to their aid but they both get beat up. Why is that?

For some reason, demons don't like it when you bad mouth them. Who would've thunk it? And since he was alone (Mycroft and Cas had agreed to go to the pub with him. Only but a few moments ago, they had let Jim go get some more drinks. Bad idea to leave Jim alone when tipsy), he was being pummeled into the tiled floor of the restroom. (What? He has a small bladder..) Mycroft and Cas, wondering what's taking Jim so long, go after him. When they arrive at the bathroom, they try to help Jim, but... they're all drunk. And frankly, that makes it way harder ti hit people. More so when said persons can fling you across a room with just a flick of their finger. Luckily, Spock, reading at their temporary flat, feels distress through their bond and comes to the rescue! (He nerve pinches them all when they weren't looking.)

VII. A character of your choice is just learning how to control their powers/gifts.

Ok, so picture Tony Stark trying out his boots for his Ironman suit for the first time and using too much psi... Nuff said.

VIII. In an alternate universe, there exists an opposite version of Character One, Character Three, and Character Five. Pick one and explain their looks and personality.

In an alternate universe not-so-far-away exists an Evil Tony that kicks Good Loki's ass (but still fucks him later). He looks pretty much the same, except for his suit. Instead of hot rod red and billionaire gold, it's pitch black obsidian and bloody crimson. The arc reactor (and eye sockets) are a liquid gold instead of a soft blue. We all know that Tony's behavior wouldn't change except for not giving a shit if people were hurt. 

IX. Character Three tries to make Character Four their apprentice. They soon discover that teaching them ends with failure. Why is that? 

=.= ...For some unfathomable reason, Harry thought that Jim was a wizard and tried to make him his apprentice. Here's what happened with that clusterfuck. Harry saw that Jim had heightened abilities because of Khan's blood and thought that he was just using magic wandlessly. So, he tried to recruit him. Unfortunately, the way he had phrased it caused Spock (who had come to Jim's aid) to beat the living tar out of him while informing him that Jim was his and always would be. Harry never made the same mistake again.

X. In a cave or woods, Character Two or Character Five are passing the time by training. Give detail on their skills.

Sam, Dean, and Cas all decided that stopping in a cave for shelter for the night was the best idea available. While Sam and Dean brought the rest of the supplies from the Impala and some fire wood (it was damn cold out there), Cas had decided to let his True Form out and 'stretch' for awhile. Stretching his ebony wings to their full capacity (the cave was pretty big), he did a series of swift movements for a moment. He got so caught up in it (he felt so _free_ in his True Form), Cas almost burned Sam and Dean's eyes right out of their awed/terrified sockets. 

XI. All of the Characters decide to either sit at the beach or take a long drive in a jeep. Does this little trip go smoothly? Give details.

Tony, Harry, Mycroft, Jim, and Cas decide to go on a road trip. For some reason, all of Tony's cars aren't working right (read: he blames Loki) so they had to take a jeep from this brat of a kid who tried to swindle them out of their money. When they are finally on the road, _EVERYBODY_ has to use the restroom every damn ten minutes! And if that's not enough, Sherlock and John find out that 'Harry' and 'Jim' and Mycroft are in a confined space together and get Mycroft's own team to shoot out the tires of the jeep, yank all of them out of the vehicle, and force them onto on their knees with their hands behind their heads. ('Cept for Mycroft who is really confused for once.) Let's just say that no one was very happy with that miscommunication.

XII. Character Two is finally dead and is sent to either heaven or hell. Where do they end up? Why?

Mycroft went to hell. Why? Because there is a special place in Helheim for the fat bastards that eat up all of Loki's toaster strudel. 

XIII. Character Five decides to make breakfast for Character One. What did they make? Is Character One satisfied?

Cas and co. end up spending the night at Tony's Miami house for convenience. Since Tony was so nice to let them stay, Cas brings it upon himself to prepare breakfast. It was perfectly healthy. Aaaand that's why everyone but Sam hated it.

XIV. Character Three and Character Four decide to become bandits and rob people as they head into the forest. They happen to rob Character One. Do they succeed?

See, what had happened was, Harry and Jim had gotten in Sherlock's (soon to be disposed of) drug stash, and had gotten high off of their asses. They both hide in the forest to scare the fuck out of people and steal all of their shit. But the whole thing ended when Tony and Loki were startled and started to beat the crap out of the unlucky two. (The two ended up waking up in the morning with several lacerations, broken bones, and bruises whilst giving their heart out to Elvis and Satan. I don't know how. 

XV. All of the Characters have fallen into the past and are now children once again. They are playing hide-and-go-seek. What child is doing the seeking? Where are the children hiding? Why can't they find the last child?

Tony fucks up yet again and causes Loki to change Tony and co. into toddlers in a fit of rage. While waiting for Loki to cool down and change them back, they decide to play hide and go seek! Since Tony was the one to fuck up, he ended up seeking (Even though Harry really wanted to). Tony, slowly but surely, starts to find the rest of the group. Harry was hiding in the bathroom, hissing at the sink. Jim was found having Spock swing him around in his arms like an airplane like it was nothing (Vulcan strength man...). Cas was hard to catch, because he kept on flying from tree to tree (Tony finally got fed up and threw a rock and hit Cas along with a pigeon. Huh, he hit two birds with one stone...). Mycroft was actually never found. (They find out later that he had sneaked into the kitchen and had eaten all of Loki's toaster strudel. Loki caught him in the act and had promptly killed him. This is the story of how Mycroft finally died.) (...He came back though. When asked why, Hel told Loki that he had acted too much like his brother.)

XVI. In an alternate universe, Character One happens to be the servant of A character of your choice. What must they do?

In a different alternate universe farther than the last, Tony happens to be the servant of the almighty Castiel. (Sam and Dean never got Cas to get rid of all of those souls... yeah, he fucked a lot of shit up.) Tony must sing Castiel's praises through the streets of the new 'holy' cities. (It never ends.)

XVII. Its almost valentines days, A random character gives a gift to A character of your choice. What did they give them? Are they grateful?

In an act of generosity, (Spock simply wouldn't accept it) Jim gave Harry a box of chocolates that actually looked like candied strawberries. Delighted, (Harry thinks they actually are candied strawberries) Harry stuffs them all into his mouth. Now, what Jim didn't know, was that Harry was allergic to chocolate... yeaaaaah... Harry almost died from the allergic reaction. He never trusted him after that. (He was most assuredly NOT grateful.)

XVIII. Before we go, all of your characters want to take a moment to give you (their creator) some "light" criticism on the stories that feature them. 

1\. "Fuck you Stan Lee! I never asked for a hole in my chest!" Tony snorts. "Joking! Love ya Stan! You too Kirin for making up all of these lovely answers. One question though, WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALMOST ALWAYS ME WHO HAS TO FUCK UP, HUH!?"

2\. Mycroft clears his throat softly, "Hello, I have a minor complaint about everyone calling me 'fat'. I am most assuredly NOT FAT. My diet is just FINE." 

3\. Harry taps me on the shoulder and stammers out, "I-I'm not really allergic to chocolate. Or am I?! I don't even know who I am anymore!!!" Harry falls to his knees with a sob and a spotlight on him.

4\. Jim stomps up to me angerly. "Why is it, whenever I get into trouble, Spock always has to get me out of it, huh!? I can take care of myself!" And with that, he runs away and almost gets hit by a car, but Spock grabs him and gets him out of the way just in time. " _YOU MOTHER FUCKER-!!_ " 

5\. Castiel just stares at me. From two inches away. I raise an eyebrow and back up a step.


End file.
